creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordMReaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Screaching Sam page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:06, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:42, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:51, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Pointsgaming Ban You've been banned for pointsgamings. Normally, I would just give you a warning at first, but what you did was so obvious and you did so much of it. In case you don't know, pointsgaming is when you add useless things to articles to get badges. You did this twice today. First, when you marked a bunch of pages as "marked for review" in such quick succession that I find it hard to believe you actually looked at them. Second, when you went through a bunch of old blogs and left one word comments. Even if you weren't trying to pointsgame, this is still pretty obvious spam. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yes I'm not an admin but I wanted to remind you not to use the categories "Shock Ending" and "Death" I'm telling you this because they have been discontinued. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Death and Shock Ending Due to your misuse of these categories, we request you stop adding them to pages unless with cleared by a VCROC or Administrator. Please take heed of our request, and have a good day. "You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." 14:46, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Relentless adding of wrong categories Dude, you cam't add OC to a page you didn't create. It stands for original content and is up for the author to add. Wha you're doing now is bordering on vandalism, so stop and all that, so you don't get the hammer. "You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." 14:52, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Terrifying Photos I've moved the page into your user blog. Please use that next time. Don't post simple stuff like that in the main namespace. [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 16:34, April 23, 2014 (UTC) RE Read my talk header. And just because you were in the middle of editing it doesn't mean I shouldn't delete it. It did not pass the QS by any stretch of the imagination. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 13:38, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Funny thing. You give us multiple misspelled walls of text, some of them lacking a plot, most of them lacking a good one in general, with ABSOLUTELY no character development, proper use of description or anything. You're trying to be known, yet you're giving us stories that are downright silly. We are not preventing it - you are. We have standards basically akin to that of a publishing company, and one those would ''never'' take your story. I gave you criticism in the past, as have others. You refuse to listen. That's not my fault, or anybody else's. It's yours. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 13:50, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You need to calm down and leave Callie alone, make better stories and they won't be deleted. Enough said. Cap'n Jack Harkness (talk) 14:01, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE You seem to think that we're picking on you. We're not. You're getting insulted, offended, and generally butthurt about your stories getting deleted - we're more than willing to give you criticism and tell you what you've done wrong. All you have to do is ask and stop whining. We delete stories for being bad because we want quality content. Also, think of it this way: Do you want to be known as the guy who writes crappypastas or would you rather we deleted it before the trolls got to it? [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 14:15, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Blanking Please do not blank your talk page, as this violates out Vandalism Policy. You may archive your talk page to a subpage, but do not simply blank it. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 14:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE It's rules. If something is badly spelt or written beyond the point of editing, we have to delete it. That's the simplest way I can say it to you. [[User:Princess Callie|'''River Song]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 14:30, April 29, 2014 (UTC) (edit conflict) I suggest using the Writer's Workshop forum if you want your stories to be read without being subject to the quality standards. Just keep in mind that it isn't a hugbox; the purpose of the forum is to get feedback on your work. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:32, April 29, 2014 (UTC) You know what grinds my gears? Idiots who yell at admins for deleting their crappy stories. Cap'n Jack Harkness (talk) 17:26, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Other People's Work In case you didn't see my reply to you on Skelly's talk page, don't upload other people's work. There are too many copyright issues that might come into play. Mystreve (talk) 14:30, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Other than a your end? And he may or may not be a being, depends on what you believe. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 14:31, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Why thank you. May I ask which piece you read? "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 14:16, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Well gee, thanks. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 16:49, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Deletion I really hope you're not feeling awful because your story got deleted. Your blog says otherwise, but I think I owe you more of an explanation anyway. It lacked a story, and the title was simply wrong. Use your to say that you possess something, and you're for 'you are'. Here, it should have been 'you're'. You should probably use the writer's workshop to get reviews on your story. It might just be the thing you need to avoid a deletion. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'''WaveDivisionMultiplexer]] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 14:10, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 16:21, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 16:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Your pastas First of all, don't spam Zalgo text on my talk page. Since all your pastas get deleted for being terrible I will make two suggestions. # Read these blogs. They will help you a lot. # Rather than uploading everything to the main site, use the Writer's Workshop. Nothing you post in there will be deleted, and you'll (usually) get the help you need. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:53, December 16, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:22, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Your story was deleted for being a wall of text. Please make sure to correctly space your work before publishing an article. Do not reupload your pasta without going through Deletion Appeal even if you have fixed the format. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 16:26, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deletions I've told you before to use the Writer's Workshop. Since you didn't heed my advice before, I will say it again: Use the Writer's Workshop. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :I did read the story, actually, and deemed it to be below the quality standards (as per usual). I keep telling you your stories don't meet the quality standards and to use the workshop, but you never do. It's your fault you're not using the tools you have at your disposal to avoid this kind of thing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:57, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for your charming message, it really warms my heart to know there are people with such manners in the world. Seriously though, stop telling every admin who deletes one of your stories to "fuck off". If you do so again, I will have to block you, as it is a violation of our rules. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:15, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Do you really think that doing the same thing over and over again will yield different results? I've told you multiple times to use the workshop, to stop posting poor-quality stories directly to the main site, and yet every single time you come back to this site you just do the same exact thing and the process repeats itself all over again. Why do you keep doing this, other than to be defiant? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I think you need to calm down. You're acting like a child. Rokklaggio (talk) 18:26, April 23, 2015 (UTC) You do realize that Mr. Skeltal is not the owner of this wiki, right? Like I said before, you need to calm down, son. The more you insult others the more likely you'll be banned for a very, very, long time. Rokklaggio (talk) 16:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Yea, you definitely need to CALM DOWN! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 17:43, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :It was me that blocked you, not Rokklaggio. No reason to leave him messages about it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:23, April 28, 2015 (UTC) About my avatar It's a baby's face. Rokklaggio (talk) 18:52, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Glad to see you're trying to use the Writer's Workshop. To use it, you just create a thread (like you've done already) and paste in the story. It's that simple. I've had to remove your other thread as it didn't actually contain a story, but just create one like that, paste in the story and wait for the feedback :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :You can technically add a story to the wiki at any time, whether it's received good feedback on the workshop or bad. We don't move stories for you, it's your prerogative to do so. :However, I would strongly recommend waiting until you get some feedback and revising your story based on that before you move it to the main site. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:36, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I don't have the time right now to do a proper review, however looking through the pasta, you may want to take a look at this page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:41, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: rage Ok. For the record, I haven't written any stories on here so I have no idea what you're talking about. Glad to see you're finally using the WW though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:15, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Noticed I saw that you added a page, then added the M4R category to that page. Which is strange because those pages need to be reviewed by an administrator. The M4R category means that the story needs serious revision or possibly is on its way to being deleted. Also, if you do add the M4R category, add a reason like "punctuation issues, grammar, format, storyline issues, etc." by adding this to the top of the page: . Let me know if you need help with anything. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 22:15, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Marked for Review Hi LordMReaper. I noticed that you recently added the story Michael to the Marked for Review category. This category is not to be used as a request for feedback. It is only to be used to mark a page that you are either not sure whether or not meets the wiki's quality standrads, or it needs editing. Go here for more info. Thank you and have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 22:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :If you are not sure if your story meets the quality standards and you want to receive feedback, instead of posting it to the main site, you should post it first on the Writer's Workshop. Don't be afraid to ask me if you need any help. MrDupin (talk) 22:26, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks Don't thank me, the credit is all yours. I have to admit, I didn't do much. MrDupin (talk) 15:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story I'm sorry, but did you read your own story? Your story was deleted for not meeting the bare minimum quality standards. Starting with the basics, there are coding errors through-out the story “Well...” My therapist stuttered. Please use source mode next time. Wording: "I mean to know WHY the person has fell (fallen) into a pit insanity.", "My therapist, a now terrifyed (terrified) young lady", "Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed, making wimpering (whimpering) noises", "Blood poured onto her leather chair and then onto the floor, forming a pool of blood seaping (seeping) into the carpet.", etc. Punctation: when continuing dialogue, do not add closing quotations at the end of the paragraph unless there's an intervening action. Putting closing quotations and continuing with the speaker talking the next paragraph muddles who is actually speaking or not. Punctuation missing from dialogue. "“No moving or I may just slit your throat” she" Capitalization: "“Well...” My (my) therapist stuttered.", "“Hey! don't (Don't) interrupt me.”", "Her mouth hung loosely, her eyes wide in sheer terror. she (She) tried to scream", "...gagged her. she (She) began to struggle, so I put my knife to the edge of her throat.", "Oh well…The (the) point I was trying to make was people have insanity all wrong." Unless it's a new sentence or a proper noun, you shouldn't capitalize after using ellipses. Story issues: the story is incredibly generic and I'm fairly certain you ripped the premise from another story. (A man goes to a therapist and attacks her while revealing his psychosis) The numerous spelling, punctuation, and capitalization issues make me feel like you wrote the story in a single sitting without proof-reading anything. The protagonist's dialogue does not follow his actions: ""I do apologize but I have to leave. I thought we were getting somewhere too. Oh well, I suppose I can reschedule for next week?”" (right before stabbing her to death.) It just riddles the story with plot holes. I'm sorry but this fails to meet even the bare minimum of our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:11, November 8, 2015 (UTC) FINAL WARNING Yoiu have been banned before for this, warned for this multiple times. You have had 47 (!) stories deleted for failing to meet the Quality Standards. From now on, you must first use the Writer's Workshop before you post a story to this site. If you do not, your editing privileges will be suspended indefinitely. Your deletion log stretches back to 2013, and in the two years of submissions, you have not shown any inkling of improvement. Either shape up or ship out. I hate to have to say it, but 47 stories is a ridiculous amount. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:29, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Dear LordMReaper i have a creepypasta wiki where you can express yourself freely, on my wiki all you need to do as to not be flagged for plagurism is simply give the name of the original author http://creepy-pasta-fan-based.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_pasta_fan_based_Wikia ```` dradeus